


Kisses & WB

by STsuki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Kiss, Best Man Bucky, Break Up, Brock Rumlow feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain Hydra, Civil War (Marvel), Doctor AU, Drunk kiss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fem Bucky, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kiss in the forehead, Kiss on the back, Kiss on the ear, Kiss on the neck, M/M, Morning Kiss prompt, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Returned from the dead kiss, Rough Kissing, Rule 63, Sad Kiss, Singer bucky, Surprise Kissing, Triton brock AU, Werewolf AU, angry kiss, good bye kiss, i almost lost you kiss, i´m sorry kiss, i´ve missed you kiss, jelous kiss, kiss on the nose, prostitute Bucky AU, recurrence time AU, seductive kiss, shy kiss, un poco de Daddy kink, “We can never be together” Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta serie la realizare inspirada en los prompts de esta lista</p><p><a href="http://khirsahle.tumblr.com/post/110478709305/and-done-sorry-i-cant-take-any-more-more">Khirsa</a>
</p>
<p>y  de esta</p><p> <span> <a href="http://lowtowner.tumblr.com/post/125051337092/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-do-a%20">lowtowner</a></span></p><p>en la cual ya han limitado la extensión de 100 a 300 palabras. </p><p>Ship Winterbones! [James "Bucky" Barnes X Brock Rumlow]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Este ship merece amor así que heme aquí :D

Le tomó meses despertar sin ninguna clase de dolor en el cuerpo. Mas dormir una noche completa sin miedo a Hydra, Shield o Los Vengadores. Y mucho más tiempo hacerlo con Winter acurrucado en su contra. Aunque ese hombre ya no existía más.

 

James Barnes estaba dormido junto a él y lo había hecho por decisión propia.

 

Un apretón seguro, acercándolo a un cuerpo cálido y grueso, lo sacó de sus divagaciones y sonrió de esa manera que lo hacía sentir de doce años de nuevo. James alineó sus cuerpos a la perfección mientras husmeaba deliciosamente contra la piel de su cuello. Un camino de besos de mariposa cubrió su piel hasta la barbilla y cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias. Las manos de James subieron hasta sujetar su rostro y parpadeo topándose con una mirada intensa.

 

James no dejó de mirarlo y Brock ociosamente se preguntó si pensaba en algo bueno o recordaba aquella vez que siendo estúpido y joven derribo a casi una docena de hombres cuando vio como lo hacían olvidar por primera vez. Aún tenía la cicatriz en el torso de cuando Pierce obligó al soldado a disciplinarlo.

 

—Deja de pensar.

 

Esos labios suaves y sonrosados se hundieron contra su boca y un quejido se le escapó a causa de la sorpresa. Acarició despacio la mandíbula de James mientras su lengua lo saboreaba lentamente, para no olvidar sus sabores entremezclados ni la sensación de sus bocas juntas. Una oclusión profunda lo hizo temblar con anticipación y James se apartó permitiéndole abrir los ojos con aturdimiento, recibió otra presión de labios casta y prolongada antes de que decidiera aplastarlo con su peso y se acurrucara otra vez contra su cuello. Seguro. A gusto. En paz.

 

—Buenos días Brock.

 

—Buenos días James.

 

 


	2. Kiss in the forehead

Como capitán del equipo antiterrorista de Shield y como agente encubierto de Hydra y manejador del “activo” más valioso de esta última, sus habilidades eran muchas y variadas. Sí, incluso disparar a alguien que creía que iba a dormir con él entraba en ellas, Jack y su equipo tuvieron una discusión al respecto, hubo gráficos y todo.  

Antes de conocer al “activo” llevar ligas para el cabello, laca e incluso hacer una trenza de 4 cabos redonda de manera perfecta no habría pensado que fuera necesario. Pero en ese entonces no sabía que el arma más poderosa de Hydra era una muchacha lobotomizada que era guardada en crio y descongelada cuando era necesaria.

La vida era una mierda.

Como líder se dio cuenta que la cuestión del cabello en las misiones era una molestia,  parecía que a nadie nunca le había importado, pero él era un bastardo quisquilloso y a veces el insomnio y el YouTube eran una combinación extraña. Así que ahí estaba, trabajando con celeridad en una trenza de espiga para “El soldado de invierno”.

Jack y el resto le habían hecho la vida miserable la primera vez que lo habían visto trenzar su cabello, pero ganarse el favor de la chica era una cosa extraña y valiosa. Erick conservaba una cicatriz del cuchillo que le clavo en la pierna.

Observó con ojo experto su trabajo y con un movimiento fluido ató un cordón para evitar que se deshiciera.

—Lista preciosa.

Winter hechó atrás la cabeza y lo miró con sus bonitos ojos azules llenos de reconocimiento, Rumlow no había notado su propia sonrisa suave cuando se inclino y beso su frente.

— _Solo aguanta un poco más._

Winter se aferró a su mano y asintió.

Trenzas era lo único que podía hacer por ella por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir S. H. I. E. L. D. cuenta como 6 palabras así que lo deje en minúsculas o era rebasar el límite LOL
> 
> Esta Inspirado en un bello fanart de Axeeeee y la regla 63 :V Pueden verlo en mi tumblr -> http://tsukislash.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> :D


	3. Drunk / Sloopy kiss

Sus dientes chocaron con rudeza sobre unos labios resecos. Su piel rozó una barba áspera con ligeros destellos de gris en ella. Sus manos se enredaron en un cabello sorprendentemente suave y oscuro. El sonido de la música era estridente y las luces lo hicieron cerrar por completo los ojos mientras se acomodaba sobre el regazo de aquel desconocido al que lo retaron a besar.

Todo porque parecía un asesino a sueldo.

El subidón de euforia que le había provocado el tequila lo dejo torpe y descoordinado, pero sus labios se movían apasionados y furiosos sobre aquellos que correspondían con ímpetu sus atenciones, él habría esperado un puñetazo, no una mano firme empujándolo de la nuca y mucho menos una lengua probando su boca como un manjar divino. Cuando la mano se perdió entre sus pantalones y sus labios se apartaron jadeantes en busca de aire, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Esa noche pintaba por ser completamente memorable. Y Tony solo había lanzado ese estúpido reto para distraerlo y poder manosear a Steve a gusto sin temor a que le arrancara las bolas.

_—nhm… Llámame Bucky…_

_—Es un placer Bucky, me llamo Brock… pero puedes decirme papi…_

El gemido que profirió se perdió ante el propio ruido del local y pensó que quizás después de esa noche podría convencer a ese sujeto de asesinar a Stark. Sonrió para sí. Eso era un ganar-ganar.

Fin??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! Buenas noches!! gracias por pasarse por esta serie! No quería que el 2015 terminase sin publicar nada en AO3 así que heme aquí!! En mi país aun faltan 2 horas para el año nuevo así que estoy a tiempo. Les deseo mucha felicidad y bendiciones!! Claro y more fanfic :D Gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho y en estos días me pondré al corriente con ellos.


	4. Awkward kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un beso raro... Tritón brock AU sorry but not sorry XDD

 

Tenía los pies enterrados en la arena, el mar estaba en calma y  él estaba muy lejos de los curiosos.

—¿Te ha gustado la cereza Brock?

—Uhum…

Ese fue el único sonido que emitió en respuesta sorbiendo su smoothie con infantil alegría. Bueno, su cola estaba alegre. Su expresión era más bien seria, pero era un tritón viejo o eso le había dicho a Bucky una vez, y debía agradecer que si quiera hablaba con él. Como si de todas sus reuniones no fuera Brock el que siempre recibía regalos.

Había valido la pena recibir un restellar de su cola para obtener una fotografía. No es que fuese a venderlo, es que a veces en su apartamento vacío le gustaría tener un amigo inusual y con cara de amargado. Y no había nada más inusual que un tritón ¿Verdad? Además aun seguía enojado con Steve por haberle dejado usar una de las prótesis Stark. Esa cosa casi lo ahoga y si no hubiese sido por Brock no estaría ahí cocinándose bajo el sol, solo para engatusarlo con comida chatarra.

—Se está haciendo tarde, debo irme, vendré aquí mañana ¿Y tú?

Brock lo miro como si fuera idiota y asintió, rodando los ojos sacudiendo con interés su vaso.

—Mañana te traeré uno de mora, seguro que te gusta.

Brock sonrió solo con una esquina de su boca y se inclinó sobre la arena rozando su nariz fría encima de los labios de Bucky en un intento torpe de intimidad, apartándose para decir adiós se topo con esos ojos azules repletos de resolución.

Sin preámbulo, Bucky envolvió sus brazos alrededor del tritón y lo saco del mar ignorando sus quejas airadas. Esa noche ambos iban a volver a casa juntos. Y punto final.


	5. Angry kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitan hydra! XD me gusta malo steve y creo que lo explorare muy lentamente. Aqui un pequeño atisbo. Unf. Brock me da pena, es que me dan muchos feels estos dos, jejej y estoy por encima del hydra trash. Merecen amor y sha :3

 

Con los brazos insensibles, colgando de un tubo grueso en un sótano repulsivo y tortuoso. Solo podía orar internamente porque Winter se haya ido. Aunque no fuese particularmente religioso, la única opción que le quedaba era rogar a cualquier Dios que quisiera escuchar, porque esta vez hubiese funcionado y por fin se haya largado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el foco que iluminaba escasamente el sitio revoloteo de un lado a otro y endureció todos los músculos del cuerpo al ver el brillo reflectante de un brazo de metal ser escoltado por Rogers, el maldito Rogers de los cojones y Pierce.

—¡Mentiroso sádico hijo de puta!

—¿Que puedo decir Rumlow? Ser parte de SHIELD no es tan divertido como verte intentar salvar a nuestro Bucky aquí ¿Verdad Capitán?

El aludido se encogió de hombros de manera torcida y susurro con simpleza un comando que lleno de mortificación el cuerpo de Winter, aunque eso no significaba que no lo seguiría. Todos lo sabían porque no era la primera vez que ocurría.

— Tenías que irte —susurro frustrado, enojado, dolido—. Podías con Pierce, te di tiempo después de descubrir el engaño —gimió mirando a Rogers tomar su lugar en la pared frente a ellos, cruzado de brazos con la sonrisa viciosa en los labios. Dios sabía cuánto compadecía a Stark en esos momentos, por lo menos nunca lo había golpeado activamente. Aunque obligar a Winter no lo volvía mejor.

Winter tomo el cuchillo y Brock ahogo su grito, mordiendo con rabia los labios del soldado, quien intentaba darle un consuelo burdo, besándolo con la misma furia que Brock sentía en su interior. El quejido del otro solo lo hizo aumentar la fuerza en sus labios y tratar de no morir para intentarlo de nuevo.

Algún día.

Algún día.

Fin.


	6. I´ve missed you kiss

 

Los parámetros de la misión habían interrumpido su entrenamiento y le quitaron las ganas de comer algo. Detestaba la anticipación y amaba muy en el fondo de su ser que esta terminaría cuando lo viera. No importaba si tardaba en recordarlo o no lo hacía en lo absoluto.

Fue por él a crió y esperó una indicación de reconocimiento que no llegó nunca. Le ayudó a lavarse, le dio su uniforme, armas y cuando nadie miraba le dio un chocolate. Eso se ganó una mirada del activo prolongada y confusa antes de comer y pedir sus indicaciones. Brock las dio. Fueron con su equipo, luego al transporte. Llegaron a Nicaragua y el activo se deshizo con letal eficacia de un ex coronel del ejército estadounidense recién retirado. Después tuvieron que ir a una casa de seguridad para esperar la extracción. Tan exótico como podía ser el calor era intolerable y el soldado lucía sofocado, incómodo y muy sudado.

Cuando Jack evidenció eso en voz alta. Todos los ojos fueron a Brock, porque él era el único que podía acercarse sin ser apuñalado. Así que ahí estaba, peleando con la mordaza y el sudor. Sin mencionar el cabello.

Soltó un resoplido al ver el desastre y con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos aparto las hebras enmarañadas de su rostro. Su expresión estaba haciendo esa cosa suave y dolorida, lo sabía. Pero podía ser un blandengue si quería, no era como si-

Un agarre de muerte detuvo sus movimientos de golpe y Brock bajo la mirada de golpe, observando el ceño preocupado de James observándolo a detalle completo.

—Котик* ¿Qué...? ¿Estás herido?

Brock sonrió, roto y torpe. Al fin, ahí estaba el brillo de reconocimiento en esos ojos.

—No, sólo una caída durante la retirada, está todo bien, salvo el calor.

James lo miró y se relajó lentamente al ver la serenidad en su expresión. Con suavidad aflojó el agarre y luego tiro de Brock sobre su regazo arrancándole una suave risita

Parecía un puto colegial.

—Deja de ser raro —reprendió deslizando sus manos contra el rostro lindo y la piel suave. Mirándolo con cariño.

Quien sabía quién se movió primero, sus labios chocaron en una caricia lenta. Brock suspiro y sonrió contra su boca.

Lo había echado tanto de menos. Y por el firme agarre que James mantenía en él, no parecía haber sido el único.

—¿Cuanto esta vez?

—Cinco años...

—Oh... Lo siento...

—No importa...

—¿Me extrañaste...?

—Sí...

Y luego se besaron de nuevo.

  
Fin.

 

 

*Котик. Kotik significa gatito en ruso, leí un fic donde bucky lo llama así y es perfecto, me gusta xDD si tienen headcanons sobre estos dos amorosos y así no duden en dejarlos quiere escribir mucho sobre ellos!


	7. Seductive kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque el winterbones es tan adorable y doméstico hice este capítulo, no necesito más THP me asusta XDD

Un ligero toque a la puerta lo sobresaltó y suspiro un suave “adelante”

El destello de metal fue lo primero que vio y luego se encontró con la sonrisa impertinente de James.

—Hola.

—Hey, me voy a casa ¿Vienés?

 

Brock miró la hora y resoplo negando.

 

—Aún tengo una sesión. Kate tuvo una recaída.

 

La sonrisa de James se tambaleó y entró a la oficina como un niño con una determinación. Como consejero el trabajo de Brock iba mucho más allá de horas extras y James era comprensivo hasta cierto punto.

 

—No cerraste la puerta. 

—Tal vez espero que tus seguidoras se decepcionen un poco.

—¿No soy yo quien debería pensar así?

—Mis alumnas no son tan peligrosas —susurro inclinándose para reír justo sobre sus labios.

 

A veces Brock creía que era como una adolescente. O por  lo menos sería más sencillo y podría desmayarse correctamente cuando se ponía en ese plan. Muchas chicas hablaban de lo mucho de un sueño que James parecía y el debía escuchar pacientemente en lugar de reír por lo absurdo que resultaba, cuando él lo sabía de primera mano.

Un roce tímido elevo furiosamente su temperatura, probándolo. Después había una lengua delineando con paciencia sus labios y roces suaves, traviesos dejados sobre su cuello en sitios que lo hacían sentir débil y querido. Como despedida recibió una mojada, sucia y sensual caricia que dejo su piel erizada y tibia. La clase de beso que le daba antes de arrojarlo contra la superficie plana más cercana.

 

—Nos vemos más tarde en casa, te quiero.

 

Brock  parpadeo y lo vio irse pavoneando mientras cortésmente dejaba pasar a Kate a su oficina. Como pudo intento recomponerse. Pero él sabía y Kate también que la siguiente hora sería la más larga de sus vidas.

 

Fin


	8. "i´m sorry" kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Stan nos dio feels cuando dijo que bucky llevaba en su mochila sus memorias ;O; yo solo lo hice winterbones xDDD

Con todo lo que había pasado después de la caída del triskelion creyó poco probable que los encontraran tan pronto. Aunque tratándose de Rogers no sabía porque se sorprendía. Había obtenido suficiente distracción para salir del edificio antes de que le cayera encima a él y a Falcón y se puso a resguardo en su propia casa a la espera del soldado. No se suponía que la huída fuese a terminar de aquella forma pero por lo menos hydra ahora estaba bien jodida, Pierce muerto y James libre.

Ese que lo iba arrastrando por las escaleras de emergencia, mientras el protocolo que él había enseñado a los novatos en shield era usado ahora en su contra. Por lo menos tenía la certeza de que habían aprendido algo.

—¡Brock!

—Estoy bien, sujeta esto. Son todas los diarios que has escrito conmigo desde que te conozco.

Podía escuchar las pisadas violentas acercándose y saco un arma de la cintura de sus pantalones. James, Bucky… se coloco la mochila con aplomó y una severa expresión confusa antes de que Brock disparara al tipo que doblo la esquina.

—¡Mierda! Nos están acorralando. Por aquí, por aquí. Vamos entra.

Brock lo empujó a una puerta oculta entre un armario y el muro y sintió un férreo control sobre sus ropas al darse la vuelta para distraer al grupo.

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—Lo siento… —susurro antes de darle un beso torpe para poder arrojarlo por la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y ocultar el pasillo que le daría por lo menos una ventaja. Siempre prometió que lo protegería y había fallado contra hydra.

—¡Brock no!

Esta vez no lo haría.

Se deshizo de media docena de agentes antes de que la picadura de la viuda sumiera su mundo en la más absoluta negrura.


	9. "War´s end" Kiss

Se suponía que su última gira en Irak. Sería eso. La última. Y ahora ahí estaba molido, sin brazo y sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar frente a Brock. Había sonado aliviado e inestable cuando hablo con él después de despertar del _accidente._ Pero se negó a hablar después de aquella vez y habían pasado dos semanas. Sí se hubiese tratado de él mismo, lo habría mandado al carajo, le gustaría que Brock lo mandara al carajo, eso volvería todo más sencillo. La guerra para él se había terminado, pero empezaba el infierno.

Cuando bajo del avión el sol pego directamente sobre su rostro de forma molesta. Se ajusto la  gorra sobre el cabello desparramado y tomo su mochila. Había un protocolo para cuando las situaciones como las suyas ocurrían. Habría cosas y reconocimientos, palabras falsas y vacías y todo el apoyo que necesitase por haber servido a su país.

Un eterno coro de “awws” resonó a su alrededor y levanto el rostro sin dejar de alejarse del grupo de personas que volvían ni de los enternecedores recibimientos. No entendía porque creían que era romántico un beso de bienvenida. Vivirían traumados el resto de sus vidas, con secuelas y tics y síndromes raros, sin un brazo y-

—¡Bastardo desgraciado! Buck apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer su mochila contra el puñetazo que venía. Solo que en realidad fue el más dulce abrazo que no sabía que necesitaba. Y el más cursi, ñoño y adorable beso que infantilmente había envidiado.

Los aplausos lo aturdieron pero estaba más preocupado por la suavidad con la que le decía que lo amaba, que estaba bien, que saldrían delante juntos y que si volvía a negarse a hablar con él de nuevo lo castraria.

Bueno… Infierno o no. Estaba en casa.

Fin.


	10. "Good bye" kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Cap es de 410 palabras, no pude hacer menos y es la continuación de ["i´m sorry" kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4433027/chapters/14408305) y [just one yesterday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6421852) tal vez sea el final definitivo o tal vez no depende de cuantas ideas tenga en un futuro xDD
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar :D

_Estaba encadenado con un bozal en medio de la carretera, caminando sin rumbo lejos de él._

Lo arrestaron, que es lo más suave a lo que pudo aspirar después de dispararle a Stark. En su traslado a un sitio mugriento e insano su transporte fue golpeado por un vehículo pesado a muy alta velocidad. Su estómago se hundió mientras golpeaba contra las paredes de la camioneta una vez tras otra. Y pensó cuantas personas antes que él sobrevivieron la volcadura agradeciendo su suerte sin saber lo que sucedería después.

Las puertas se arrancaron de las bisagras y los ojos gélidos de James chocaron por un instante con los suyos, por lo menos moriría viendo algo bonito. No había esperado que lo sacara ni que le arrancará las esposas. Pero su vida era así ahora.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vienes conmigo. Yo, sólo... Vienes conmigo.

—¿Y qué dijo Rogers?

James se estremeció y apartó la mirada. Brock gruñó y miró al cielo respirando con paciencia.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Tú me sacaste...

—Yo quería que tuvieras una vida lejos de esto después de todo lo que te hicieron, de todo lo que te hice. Pero Rogers es un inútil y ahora vas a ser el puto Capitán América.

James retrocedió sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Se supone que nadie lo sabe...

—Como si a él le quedaran ganas de tomar el escudo de nuevo. Ya se susurra por doquier. Y por alguna razón no puedes decir que no.

—Es...

—Estamos demasiado viejos para esta mierda. No más. No quiero terminar como Stark y Rogers así que la respuesta es no.

Brock tuvo un pequeño deseo mezquino de que James le dijera que podrían seguir su plan original, pero había resolución en sus ojos. No iba a parar ahora que lo necesitaban. Por lo que bien podría hacerlo más fácil para ambos.

James se acercó e hizo amago de quitarle el bozal mientras sus labios furiosos respiraban de forma pesada contra él.

—No, shh, shh.

Brock lo miro y negó repetidamente tomando sus manos lejos de su rostro. Si lo hacían no pararían. James apretó sus manos con fuerza y Brock trato de no quejarse hasta que lo soltó. Respiro con furia una última vez y Brock rozó el bozal contra los labios sonrojados. Le dio una última mirada y le dio la espalda.

—Adiós winter, cuídate.

—Lo haré.

Irónicamente no dolió tanto como esperaba esta vez, quizás en otro tiempo, la fortuna les sonreiría.  



	11. "I almost lost you" kiss

Después de mil y un besos sangrientos. Mil y un veces abriendo los ojos por culpa de Cosack Lullaby la canción favorita en una anticuada estación de radio que Brock adorada escuchar. Mil y un miradas nubladas y tormentosas despidiéndose de él en las más atroces de las situaciones. Abrir los ojos con un peso cálido sobre su espalda casi lo hace llorar.

Con cuidado se dio la vuelta y maniobro con él hasta verlo respirando acompasadamente. Deslizó sus manos juntas y Brock se rió entre sueños buscándolo. James se quejó audiblemente y Brock parpadeo despierto demasiado consciente de ello y lo que le hacía daño.

—James... ¿Estás bien?

Asintió efusivo y se rió un poco recargando su frente contra su rostro.

—Casi te pierdo —susurro repetidamente dejando un beso en la piel disponible con reverencia.

—Estoy aquí. Tranquillo.

James quiso echarse a reír porque no, no había estado y no estaría eternamente. Pero en ese momento unos labios cálidos, unas manos amables y la calidez de una mañana cualquiera, lo eran todo. Y entonces la alarma se encendió y Brock lo acurrucó en su contra cuando empezó a temblar. No en sus brazos.

No en sus brazos.

Fin.


	12. Kiss on the nose

La lluvia de balas estaba sobre ellos y sus comunicaciones así como el manejador murieron. Nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo el soldado de invierno ni porque tardaba tanto pero de repente había gritos, caos y una explosión. El suelo bajo sus pies crujió y en cualquier momento podría quebrarse y tragárselos a todos. O bueno los 3 que quedaban. Alguien estaría tan, tan enojado con ellos.

Rachel gimió y se sostuvo un brazo mientras Tom intentaba colocarlo en su lugar. Entre la dislocación y la rápida atención, las balas se detuvieron abruptamente casi del mismo modo que iniciaron, salvo que ahora escuchaban sus respiraciones trabajosas y  el llanto agudo de un niño que no tenía razón de ser porque se suponía que el activo se desharía de todos los testigos. Y el nunca fallaba en ninguna misión. Pero nunca antes habían tenido muerto al líder del escuadrón quien era el único que ladraba órdenes al soldado así que eso era un problema.

Se quejo agudamente cuando dicho soldado callo a la trinchera con un pequeño bulto tembloroso entre manos mirando más mortífero y aterrador que nunca.

—Objetivos eliminados, solicito atención médica para Котик —susurro empujando con su barbilla la cabeza de un lloroso niño pequeño, sucio y desnutrido que se aferraba al soldado y lo miraba como si fuera un puto unicornio.

—Oh, hombre no podemos lo que tienes que hacer es dispa-ah!

Una pesada bota de combate le aplasto la rotula y lloro indignamente bajo esa fría mirada aterradora.

—Atención médica y nutrimentos.

El sujeto miro a sus compañeros y estos acataron sus órdenes rápidamente. Winter se sentó con el niño traumatizado entre sus piernas y en medio de las lagrimas pudo distinguir al arma de hydra depositando un ausente beso sobre la nariz del niño, que le valió una sonrisa de millones de vatios.

—Brock… ¿Cómo te llamas tu…?

—Bucky….

¿Quién sabía? El asesino era humano en verdad fue su último pensamiento al desmayarse de dolor.


	13. Kiss on the ear

Brock llevaba demasiado tiempo en el negocio. Disparar, torturar, asesinar. Incluso cosas como esas se volvían rutina, por lo menos en su tipo de vida. Pocas cosas le sorprendían. Le conmovían y le asustaban.

Para su mala fortuna, las cosas que lo asustaban parecían encontrar entretenido su miedo.  Tenía 25 años cuando un susurro en un ruso recortado contra su oído le dijo una colorida sarta de obscenidades que implicaban una cama, su culo y la polla del soldado de invierno.

Casi estaba por cumplir 50. Las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Solo bastaba un beso en la oreja para sentir un relámpago de terror atravesar su columna y después su pene endurecerse como un puto colegial.

Era rutina.

Era su propio infierno personal.

 


	14. Kiss on the neck

Podía sentirlo en sus huesos, el poder de la luna fluyendo más cerca de él esa noche, afianzando el vínculo con los suyos y el poder de sus ancestros.

Un coro de aullidos cerca de la casa le hizo reír y se recargo junto al marco de una ventana donde la luz azulada lo bañaba por completo. Además le mostraba una visión estratégica de su manada  jugueteando y cambiando a voluntad con alegría antes de que la noche terminara y entrasen muriendo de hambre y sueño.  

—¿Buscabas a alguien?

—Quizás… ¿Acaso sabes de quien podría tratarse?

—Claro, ¡De mí!

—¡James!

El susodicho deslizo sus manos con firmeza sobre la increíble y delgada cintura antes de chocar sus frentes con  liviandad.

—Los cachorros estuvieron increíbles Brock.

—¿Y por qué soy yo quien tiene un gran cachorro entre manos con el cual lidiar entonces?

—Porque soy tú favorito y me amas.

Brock chasqueó la lengua y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Deslizó su nariz por toda su mejilla y respiro sobre el pulso de su cuello. Aspirando su aroma ahí donde era más fuerte. Mordisqueó la piel y dejó una marca pronunciada, besando y lamiendo con dulzura toda la piel a su alcance.

—¿Y si vamos a la cama?

—Seguro cachorro, tengo muchas ganas de amarte.

 

 


	15. Kiss on the back

La habitación estaba en silencio y las tenues luces provenientes de las farolas nocturnas iluminaban sus siluetas. James acababa de acostarse. Como si se tratase de un imán Brock giro su cuerpo hasta acurrucarse contra todo su costado y suspiro. James murmuró entre dientes mas dormido que despierto. Sus mantas ya estaban tibias, Brock en sus brazos y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para desmayarse después de un turno de madrugada.

La paz los invadió de forma automática y entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Joder.

Brock lo empujo de su lado y se envolvió como un taco hasta chocar contra la pared mientras refunfuñaba y ocultaba la cabeza bajo una almohada.

James respondió y asintió con monosílabos.

—Estaré ahí en diez Stevie. Dile a Stark que haga su magia y deje de gritar. Sí, sí.

—Te manda saludos.

Brock gruño algo similar a “que se vaya a la mierda” y James rio levantándose de nuevo.

Brock se dejó invadir nuevamente por el sueño hasta que la voz suave lo alejó de la vigilia nuevamente.

—Hubo un accidente en la autopista. Varias familias involucradas. Tal vez tome más de un turno arreglar las cosas.

—Ve con cuidado. Te visitare en tu descanso.

Podía sentirlo riendo a sus espaldas y luego el colchón se hundió un poco cuando se inclinó a darle un beso en la nuca.

—Te amo.

—James… unf yo también te amo. Déjame dormir ya.

—Mas te vale descansar que tendré tres días libre y no voy a dejarte dormir… Ni sentar.

La almohada chocó contra la puerta al cerrarse y Brock sonrió un poco. Sabía cuánto amaba James ser un médico. A veces deseaba poder ser egoísta y pedir más tiempo para los dos. Pero entendía que no era el único en echar de menos. Y ese sitio que beso aun estaba caliente. Por lo menos  dormiría en paz esa noche sabiendo que estaba bien haciendo lo que amaba. Y que lo amaba.


	16. French Kiss

Brock ahogó un gemido ruidoso. Sus labios chocaron furiosamente y James lo absorbió, arremetió con su lengua y le arrancó otro ruidoso y bochornoso gemido. Las manos en su trasero lo mantuvieron quieto mientras su boca era devorada como un puto adolescente sin experiencia. Su respiración era incontrolable y sus manos se aferraban al cabello gelificado de James como única puesta a tierra con la realidad. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo empujo antes de recibir un mordisco que avivó las terminaciones nerviosas de todo su cuerpo. Las manos en su trasero lo estrujaron con ganas y Brock maldijo a James en todos los idiomas que conocía mientras dejaba de resistirse y lo empujaba contra el puto confesionario de la iglesia. De todas formas no era él quien había sido elegido como la “dama de honor” del jodido Capitán América. Aparecer un poco corrompido a la ceremonia seguro que no era lo peor que James. Bucky. Ex Winter Soldier podría hacer alguna vez en esas vidas extrañas que les habían tocado.


	17. Shy kiss

AU High School

James no podía dejar de sonreír como un loco. La cita había sido una especie de cliché rosado de romcom. Película. Comida y un paseo tranquilo por el parque mientras atardecía en tonos rojizos, purpura y azules. La charla había sido fácil, casual. Los chistes iban y venían. Brock era una buena persona, tosco y sin mucho tacto, pero con buenas intenciones de fondo.

Estaba tan a gusto que ni si quiera podía parar con el flirteo descarado y las insinuaciones jocosas. Brock las esquivaba o devolvía como un campeón y ahí solo faltaba un beso-

Oh, oh…

La respuesta de Brock murió a media frase. James ya ni se acordaba de que estaban hablando. El rostro de Bock se puso muy caliente. Sus labios hicieron este movimiento. Como un puchero y una sonrisa y luego de la presión caliente y dulce entre sus bocas, se encogió un poco y movió un poco el rostro terminando de sonreír.

Eso fue increíblemente bonito. Y caliente. Joder. El siguiente beso fue más un roce y James tomo su mano. Continuando con el paseo mientras empezaba a contarle alguna anécdota tonta de su infancia con Steve.

Sonrió. Iba a comprarle flores. Seguro que su expresión iba a valer absolutamente la pena tomar turnos extras en la pizzería.


	18. Surprised Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta idea fue muy específica así que no pude mantener el número de palabras en 300, creo que es el doble.

AU SingerBucky

Yasha, el vocalista de “Falling Soviets” era un sueño. Joder ni si quiera era el más llamativo, a pesar de tener esa voz gruesa y áspera, con todo el acento ruso sexy y la constitución física de un superhéroe. Cantaba hermoso, pero era serio, reservado y no hablaba salvo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Su expresión perezosa a veces y solo a veces se iluminaba con una ligera sonrisa diminuta por lo que la Viuda o Quicksilver dijeran en entrecortadas y contundentes frases a su alrededor. Era lo opuesto a la Bruja Escarlata. Una muñeca encantadora de sonrisa espectacular y demás atributos adorables que… bueno hacía que tuviera una fila inmensa en las firmas.

Adelante solo había 5 personas y Yasha iba a tomarse una foto con los primeros diez. A su lado estaba Jack con expresión aburrida. Luego volteo a verlo y rodo los ojos mientras sonreía con cierto aire exasperado y burlón.

—Respira Brock, no quieres que tu rockero salvaje te mire perder las bragas como un adolescente hormonal ¿O sí?

Brock le dio un golpe en el brazo pero le sonrió agradecido. Era el único de sus amigos que había querido acompañarlo. Más tenía que ver con saltarse las clases de la mañana en la Universidad que porque realmente le gustase su música psicótica y depresiva. Un murmullo de movimiento inicio repentinamente y así, en un parpadeo, se encontró enfrente de Yasha.  Su cara debía estar haciendo algo extraño porque Jack, el buen Jack le dio la mano a Yasha con una sonrisa llena de mesura.

—Un placer conocerte, ojala te gusten los Estados Unidos, mi amigo Brock es un fan tuyo. Tanto que lo tuve que convencer de que pedirte un beso sería una idea terrible y espeluznante.

Jack infeliz hijo de puta. Pensó Brock al ver a Yasha abrir los ojos casi cómicamente mientras la viuda le dirigía una de esas sonrisas espeluznantes que a tipos menos listos les parecía sensual. Brock sabía que no lo era, por lo que camino rígidamente a donde le indico el fotógrafo fornido y rubio que parecía estarse riendo de él también, mientras intentaba que su rostro dejase de quemar vergüenza ardiente y sus manos parasen de temblar sosteniendo el nuevo mini álbum que no estaba seguro de querer que Yasha firmara ahora. Jack seguía riendo a sus espaldas y casi salta fuera de su piel cuando un brazo pesado cayó de golpe sobre su hombro. Jack se atraganto con la risa y Brock intento alejarse un poco cuando el murmullo ronco, pesado y delicioso gruño contra su oído.

—пребывание Котик*

Brock no era un fan de _esos_ , su ruso era muy básico y recurría al fansub para entender las canciones de “Falling Soviets”, pero ¡OH DIOS MIO!

Su cerebro dejó de funcionar en ese instante y para siempre. Yasha se había inclinado perezosamente. Casi con desgano, salvo por la mirada ardiente y había dejado un beso en su mejilla todo el tiempo que le tomo al rubio sacar la foto. Jack parecía estar inusualmente petulante, no es que a Brock le importase. Y luego estaba en la puerta del centro comercial. Le había dado la mano, seguro que balbuceo algunos cuantos halagos torpes después de que le pidió su nombre y Jack seguía tras él, pavoneándose en toda su gloria cuando lo vio.

Un jodido número de teléfono.

—Amigo, eso es genial. Me debes la comida de la próxima semana.

—Claro.

Brock permaneció en las nubes el resto del día, ya pensando en lo que le iba a escribir.

 


	19. Sad kiss

Prostitute AU

La cama revuelta. El cuerpo húmedo, aún sensible después del orgasmo. Las caricias dulces, suaves, escuetas. Y luego ese horrible dolor en el esternón que además le atraviesa el alma. Le acaricia el cabello, lo pone en su lugar. Es dulce, amable. Un buen hombre. Excelente. Un marido ejemplar y buen padre. Bucky no entiende porque entonces le paga porque se acueste con él. No entiende el buen trato. Los regalos. Las charlas inmensas con la ropa puesta. Le paga bien él no necesita todo lo demás. Y luego lo mira como si fuera todo y el aliento se tambalea. Le sonríe de ese modo que lo enloquece. Y le da un beso en la frente antes de que atrape su traje impecable y caro y lo bese con todo lo que tiene. Es intenso, pero sobre todo triste. Brock no es estúpido. Ninguno de los dos en realidad. Pero siguen ahí, en ese bucle sin fin. Porque es lo único que tienen.


	20. Exhausted Parents Kiss

Ambos cayeron como dos pesos muertos sobre la cama. Incluso parpadear requería de un esfuerzo que no quería hacer, por lo que en realidad no lo hizo y utilizo sus últimas reservas para acurrucarse en James.

Alguien debió decirles que ser padre te volvía un blandengue. Winifred hermosa y dulce Winifred. Tenía sólo dos años y hacerle dormir era una odisea. Brock no quería pensar cuando tuviera dieciséis y se fijará en los chicos. Dios.

James tiro de su rostro y le dio un beso torpe sobre la nariz que iba a sus labios o ese había sido el intento. Brock resoplo, eso es a lo máximo a lo que llegaban en la cama en esos días.

El dulce letargo del sueño estaba llegando. Y lo hizo junto con el llanto de su bella y maravillosa Winifred. Gimió.

James literalmente gruñó y se levantó con el cuerpo tenso.

—Esa niña debe aprender. Voy a usar el arma secreta.

Brock se rió. Por supuesto que un día aprendería y aún así habría mañanas en qué iban a despertar con ella entre los dos buscando refugio del mundo. Pero mientras eso pasaba el arma secreta era en realidad hacer que James, con su construcción de súper soldado entrará a la cuna de Winifred para que la princesa pudiese acurrucarse contra su estómago y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Un beso cayó sobre su cabello y el piso quedó en silencio. Un silencio Pacífico que pareció una eternidad poder alcanzar.

Fin.


	21. Jelous kiss

Brock nunca había sido celoso. En realidad nunca había sido muy apegado a nada para poder llegar a los celos. Tener eso que tenía con James, su encantador CEO era bueno y raro pues no había imaginado que iba a sacar su más primario e instintivo lado. El que ambos reservaban sólo para la cama. Pero cuando conoció a James no pensó incluir en la ecuación a Steve Rogers.

Bien, él y todo su grupo de amigos eran espeluznantemente atractivos, buenas y decentes personas, trabajadoras, caritativas, aún si eran genios locos más ricos que él, en fin…

Pero el jodido Rogers tenía todo, era “tan perfecto” y además era el puto mejor amigo de su James. De toda la vida. No compites contra eso. Obviamente perderías. Sólo lo asimilas. Lo cual sería sencillo si no fueran tan co-dependientes, tan efusivos y adorables y juntos excluyeran a sus respectivos novios en favor de algo que tenía que ver con un oso de peluche. Stark parecía asimilarlo mejor, casi acostumbrado, apenas empezaron a hablar saco su teléfono y empezó a trabajar. Miro la hora y luego suspiro. No podía abusar de su posición para saltarse a la oficina.  Con un gesto suave pidió la cuenta y Stark enarcó una ceja.

¿Qué? También les podía invitar el almuerzo.  Frunció el ceño, tal vez se adelantó a juzgar, si dejaban que Stark pagase todo sólo por la cosa “multimillonario” entonces no eran tan buenas personas después de todo. Incluido Rogers y entonces palmeó la espalda de James para llamar su atención.

—Vuelvo al trabajo, nos vemos más tarde. Stark, Rogers…

—Rumlow.

—Claro bebé, no le grites a Wilson o Parker podría llorar de nuevo —susurro besando tentativamente su boca, Brock no era muy de muestras públicas de afecto y por ello, era platicar con Steve o besarlo hasta la inconsciencia, por lo que quizá se había pasado un poco, pensó antes de sentir un tirón de la corbata y un beso sucio y áspero en toda la boca. Incluso le arranco un gemido mortificante después de morder su labio inferior. Uhm…

Rumlow volvió a decir sus adioses y Stark lo miro sonriendo como un maniático. Steve sonreía con todos los dientes y pensó que tanto tiempo con Stark no era del todo bueno considerando sus siguientes palabras.

—Si lo alcanzas ahora, seguro que haces que se salte el resto del día.

Lo último que escucho fue la risa de Tony y a Steve cobrar 20 dólares y algo que definitivamente iba a borrar de su memoria.


	22. Giggly kiss

Cuando empezó a salir con Brock. Hubo una cierta conmoción y aturdimiento generalizado. El hombre era el sueño húmedo de cualquiera. En el sentido “Bad boy” que volvía locas a una buena parte de las féminas y a también a los caballeros. Ahí estaba el ¿no? La cuestión es que era un hombre serio, reservado, gruñón y no toleraba la mierda de nadie. A veces miraba de un cierto modo particular, como si pudiera cogerte del modo más sucio y delirante toda la noche y después lanzarte a los perros sin mucho pensamiento. Palabras de Tony Stark, no suyas. Por lo cual salir con él en realidad significó descubrir que era tranquilo y apasionado, amable y respetuoso, caballero y guapo, con su aspecto de hombre mayor y cautivante, como un buen vino sólo para él.

Y es por ello que en medio de Disneylandia con un cono de helado de vainilla y estúpidas playeras de pareja, sentir su risa contra su mejilla, la barba áspera haciendo cosquillas en su piel, las manos rodeando firmemente su cintura y los besos ligeros sobre su nariz y frente en medio de risitas tontas era algo que lo hacía notar cuan enamorado estaba. Y la suerte que tenía, porque sí, tenían sexo de campeonato y las citas más dulces que cualquiera viéndolos juntos podría imaginar.


	23. Last kiss

El proyecto Insight había entrado en su fase operativa. El activo estaba en una cloaca mohosa y helada esperando despertar. Brock era otra sombra en el lugar. Había una permanente sensación de derrota sobre él, incluso su equipo lo había notado. Ir con la corriente no significaba ser ajeno a las probabilidades y las probabilidades decían que no podían ganar. Tan sencillo como eso. Lo noto tarde. Y habría cosas en las que pensaría aún más tarde.

Decían que para ser viejo y sabio, primero había que ser joven y estúpido. Si Brock pudiera, dispararía sin dudar a su yo más joven.

Se detuvo frente al tubo y acaricio el cristal con reverencia.

—Lo siento.

Se inclino un instante y luego dio la vuelta. El único indicio de su presencia era un sitio tibio, un beso suave sobre una superficie congelada que lentamente absorbió el calor borrando todo rastro de Brock, para que el soldado de invierno pudiera seguir durmiendo sin saber que había estado ahí.


	24. Returned from the dead kiss

El primero fue Zemo. Era inteligente y los odiaba. Casi resultaba lógico. Luego Loki.  Arrasar ciudades enteras era un maravillo distractor, dispersarlos y dejarlos vulnerables era un método adecuado para que Crossbones los eliminara uno por uno.

Crossbones.

Brock Rumlow.

Su Brock, quien se suponía que murió en Lagos.

—Hey… Lo último que supe es que te habían curado. No te ves curado para mí Winter.

El susurro fue bajo y casual, apoyo el rifle entre los escombros y luego se sentó sobre sus caderas, mirando por encima de él con aire curioso.

—Se suponía que Rogers haría que estuvieras mejor. Él era todo para ti. Tú eras todo para él, al menos lo que le quedaba de su vieja vida ¿Y dejó que te convirtieras en esto? Otro soldado bajo el mando de un ideal absurdo.

—Moriste.

—Ya sé, el sujeto de las estrellas es persuasivo. No le apoyo, pero debía decir que sí o no habría regresado. Pensé: si tan solo veo a Winter una vez, como el hombre que era antes de Hydra. Morir de nuevo no será tan terrible.

—Brock… Te recuerdo… recuerdo…

Brock negó suavemente y se inclinó cubriendo con sus labios la hinchazón lacerada que era la boca de Winter.

—Volví. Eso no significa que estaré de tu lado.

Se coloco de nuevo el casco y se levanto por su arma. Bucky hizo amago de incorporarse pero había un tubo atravesando su abdomen y su brazo era inservible.

—Nos vemos en la siguiente escaramuza. Es probable que  esta vez sea la última.


	25. “We can never be together” Kiss

Brock Rumlow había pensado que los Chitaru eran una cosa.

Luego revivió gracias a Thanos. Y se lo agradecía, en serio. Aunque la vida nunca dejaba de decepcionarlo era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Solo que no podía cometer los mismos errores dos veces. Hydra no ganó. Por lo que Thanos tampoco podría.

Tomando en cuenta el caos en el que se convirtió el mundo y los fenómenos con poderes, sin mencionar el lamentable estado de su- del soldado de invierno. Lo único sabio que podía hacer era quitarse del camino cuando la bomba explotase por segunda vez.

Seguía siendo rápido como el infierno y un buen estratega. Llevaba dando tumbos por la frontera un par de días. El mundo no parecía querer terminar pronto así que todo parecía estar bien.

Lo habían logrado. Por lo que su siguiente movimiento fue Escocia y un pueblito recóndito para instalarse. Pero no iba a ser fácil, nunca lo era y apenas y reacciono al ver un escudo colorido y brillante darle la bienvenida a su destartalada y fría casa de seguridad.

—¿Rogers? ¿En verdad?

—El está muerto.

Brock se estremeció y luego lo vio salir de las sombras.

—Bueno. El azul es tu color, siempre lo creí. Por lo que… ¿Vienes a matarme?

—No escuchaste. ¡Steve murió!

—Sí el karma puede ser una perra y ahora tu vas a ser el reemplazó. Bravo. El rifle de asalto y las pistolas al menos son una buena elección ahora que tenemos enemigos intergalácticos. Sal por donde viniste.

Su espalda choco violentamente contra la puerta y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego.

—¡Winter que…!

—Me llamo James. No Winter, no tú soldado de invierno. Te recuerdo. Y todas las promesas. Solo… Ven conmigo, habrá…

—¿Un espacio para mí en la zona negativa? No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Amo que estés con vida. Amo que tú tengas las riendas sobre ti ahora, que seas libre. Pero eso no es suficiente porque ni yo, ni nadie podrá nunca con este manto que has adoptado para vivir, yo no estoy dispuesto a tener ese papel. Y creo que es hora de entender que tú y yo no nacimos en esta vida para… para…

Bucky gruño y lo aplastó con su cuerpo y su boca y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana, lo tomo y arranco los más gloriosos y rotos sonidos de Brock. Tuvieron sexo, hicieron el amor. Y luego se despidió con un beso lleno de calidez y dulzura, que se sintió como la muerte.

No habían nacido para estar juntos. Y era algo que debía asimilar ahora.

Después de todo el apretó el gatillo.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! aquí termina esta serie de besos que fue maravillosa de escribir!! el Winterbones me encanta y merece mucho amor y dulzura y una tag preciosa en AO3 y también en español, seriamente agradezco los kudos y los comentarios y que les haya gustado. Empecé a escribirla hace un año justo un día como hoy, aunque en ese momento estaba en Chile por lo que es una manera muy amena de cerrar un ciclo! Ya tengo mas trabajos de ellos dos planeados. Porque los amo xDD Pero mientras me concentraré en el spideypool que tengo activo. Estos últimos 3 drabbles van conectados despues de ver la última entrega del Capitán América, es básicamente un Antes, Durante, Después. Que es tan angustioso que no se porque lo hice, pero me gustó el resultado final, así que ahora iré a llorar amargamente.
> 
> Gracias por leer :D

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer espero que les guste! 
> 
> Lamento si hay errores! uff es difícil escribir con límites!! soy pésima ajajja pero creo que saldrá bien :D


End file.
